


No Regrets

by jhengchie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #412akafuridomestic, #412domestic, AkaFuri Day, M/M, event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No regrets<br/>Akafuri<br/>Akashi looked at Furihata and smiled, he may have let go of everything that has to do with being Akashi but he doesn’t regret any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> entry for [AkaFuri Drabble Week 2016](https://www.facebook.com/events/468479626675972/476011862589415/) which runs from April 12 to April 26.
> 
> all characters that appears in Kuroko no Basuke are credited to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I own nothing but the plot.

Akashi Seijuurou was brought up to be perfect and absolute; from his manners to his abilities. Once upon a time he believed that he was absolute but when Seirin brought him back to the harsh reality of life, his beliefs changed and he learned that there is more to life that being absolute.

 

And then came Furihata Kouki; if any other time he could have forgotten the brunette but how could he but not be curious when the brunette indiscreetly avoided him during Kuroko’s birthday party. Akashi was baffled with how the brunette shook with a mere eye contact and how he stuttered with just the asking of time.

 

“Are you afraid of me Furihata?” Akashi asked and the brunette was wide eyed but managed a nod. Akashi sighed, he knew his other self had traumatized the poor kid. “I do apologize for what my brother did to you.” Akashi uttered his apology.

 

Furihata was confused but remembered Kuroko’s story and moved his hands as if to assure Akashi that it was okay.

 

“It’s not okay. He did things I do regret right now.” Akashi said and Furihata sighed.

 

“It’s.. Do you.. want a.. d-d-drink?” Furihata managed to ask and Akashi smiled a bit and nodded.

 

\---

 

Maybe because Furihata stumbled and trembled that Akashi wanted to make him at ease, or maybe because Furihata tried to be brave and faced his fear of Akashi that the red head found the brunette quite endearing.

 

“Do you want to play?” Akashi asked as he met Furihata at Maji burger after the GoM meeting they just had and the brunette was busy accompanying Kagami and Tatsuya.

 

“me?” Furihata asked and Akashi nodded.

 

“Go ahead, you get some lessons from him so we can beat his butt again.” Kagami said with a grin and Furihata looked frightened and searched if there are scissors nearby.

 

“Relax, I do not intend to hurt Kagami, or else Kuroko might just as well stab me.” Akashi replied and Kagami laughed like it was a petty pun.

 

“Just go Furi.” Kagami urged and soon the brunette was following the red head out of the fast food joint and into a nearby basket ball court.

 

It was an easy game for Akashi, of course it was, but Akashi appreciated the fact that Furihata tried so hard despite not winning a single round against him.

 

“You sure did not hold back.” Akashi remarked as he handed Furihata a drink.

 

“I don’t want to regret not doing everything I could.” Furihata replied and Akashi smiled, albeit small, at the statement.

 

“You are right.” Akashi replied and they savored the silence of the court. Akashi somehow liked the spirit of Furihata Kouki, something akin to his mother. “Can you come with me next week? To Kyoto I mean.” Akashi asked and Furihata raised a brow.

 

“What for?” Furihata asked and Akashi sighed.

 

“It’s Mother’s Day.” Akashi reolied and Furihata, recalling Kuroko’s stories gasped. “I’m sure you would want to spend mother’s day with your mom. Forget that I said that.” Akashi said.

 

“Oh, it’s okay, I can go back in the evening. My dad usually take her out on a date.” Furihata told him.

 

“Really? I’ll be coming to Tokyo on Friday afternoon; we can go together by Saturday morning.” He proposed and Furihata nodded in agreement.

 

 

Friday afternoon after Seirin’s practice ended, Furihata came face to face with the red head outside their gym. “oh, I thought that it was tomorrow.” Furihata said in surprise.

 

“Yeah, but I got out off the meeting early, I would like to invite you to eat out, your friends can come.” Akashi invited and the whole Seirin cheered like they won the lottery.

 

“I hope your wallet is full of cash coz I ain’t holding back.” Kagami whistled and Akashi raised a brow but nodded.

 

“Do not underestimate my Wallet Kagami.” Akashi replied and Furihata quickly glanced at the left hand that was drawing something from Akashi’s back pocket. Furihata gave a sigh of relief when it’s just his genuine leather wallet. “Relax Furihata, we are past the scissors.” Akashi said and Furihata sighed then smiled.

 

“I guess I need more time to move on.’ Furihata said nervously but Akashi just nodded.

 

“Come along now, Kagami looked like a hungry tiger already.” Akashi said casually but the whole Seirin laughed out loud.

 

“Good one!” Koganei chirped and Akashi found it amusing that the simple statement made such a loud impact.

 

\---

 

Furihata arrived 10 minutes early on the station and was looking at his phone when a tap on his shoulder made him look at beautiful red eyes.

 

“Oh, you’re early!” Furihata exclaimed.

 

“And so are you.” Akashi replied. “We are taking the Shinkansen train so it’ll be a quicker trip.” Akashi informed him and Furihata nodded. “Here, I got you coffee.” Akashi offered and Furihata smiled at the offered drink.

 

“Thank you.” Furihata thanked him politely and Akashi somehow find the smile very endearing.

 

After the train ride, Furihata asked if there was a nearby flower shops and Akashi led him towards a fancy, well decorated shop that housed numerous blooms. Furihata smiled at the numerous colors of the flowers while Akashi felt a little lost. He knew that Furihata’s probably getting a bouquet; he usually just orders a bunch of roses.

 

But when Furihata walked back with a bunch of purple blooms, Akashi was surprised at the very least. “What are those?” Akashi asked and Furihata pointed to each of the flowers.

 

“This is a sweetpea and these are hybrid Tea roses, it’s a Gemini.” Furihata explained. “Let’s go.” Furihata said and Akashi nodded and called his driver to pick them up.

 

They found themselves in front of Akashi Shiori’s grave and Furihata offered the bouquet. Akashi raised his brow and Furihata smiled at him. “Sweetpea means departure and Tea Rose means I’ll always remember.” Furihata explained and Akashi smiled a bit.

 

“You sure know your flowers.” Akashi commented.

 

“It’s really geeky.” Furihata replied.

 

“It’s not.” Akashi replied and they laughed a bit.

 

\---

 

Akashi can still remember the pain in his heart as his father spanked Furihata so hard, the brunette’s cheek was as red as a tomato. He saw red, literally, and grabbed the brunette’s wrist.

 

“If you step out of this house, you can forget being an Akashi.” Masaomi shouted but the younger Akashi had made a decision.

 

“Then forget you have a son.” Akashi shouted back and pulled Furihata out of the big house.

 

When the fire was already out and Akashi’s head was a little cool, Furihata wiped the tears from Akashi’s cheeks and smiled at him.

 

“Please don’t make decisions that you’ll regret Sei.” Furihata said but Akashi cried even more, how can this boy be this kind and sweet? “He is still your father and the only relative you have.” Furihata explained and Akashi closed his eyes and leaned to the touch.

 

“I’d rather spend my life with you Kouki, you don’t know how much you calm my internal turmoil.” Akashi revealed making Furihata smile.

 

“I’m glad I could help you in some way.” Furihata smiled and leaned in to kiss his lover.

 

\---

 

Akashi looked at the tired face of his partner and felt a little guilty. He knew it was hard on Furihata to take on two jobs while Akashi majored in business for college. “Kouki” Akashi greeted the brunette who smiled at him warmly.

 

“how was school Sei?” Furihata greeted.

 

“It was fine, I talked to my adviser and he said that I could graduate a year earlier.” Akashi replied and Furihata beamed a smile.

 

“That’s great news.” Furihata replied and soon Akashi returned the smile.

 

“I hope I could help you out.” Akashi said, wrapping Furihata in a warm embrace.

 

“We already talked about it Sei, come on, it’ll be a few more months and we can plan live on our own.” Furihata said and Akashi sighed and nodded.

 

“It would be really nice to do that, we’ve been imposing on your family for too long.” Akashi replied and Furihata nuzzled his face on Akashi’s neck and breathed in his scent.

 

“Do you have plans?” Furihata asked and Akashi just grinned at him and kissed him on the lips.

 

The plan was something Furihata least expected. During Akashi’s graduation, He handed Furihata a bunch of spider flowers that made the latter blush like crazy. Akashi grinned and nodded making Furihata hug him tenderly.

 

“Let’s do one thing we both love.” Akashi said and Furihata blushed a little harder. “Oh Kouki, you never cease to amaze me.” Akashi laughed and Furihata’s eyes widened before burying his face on Akashi’s chest. “I love you too Kouki.” Akashi replied as he held the boy tighter and closer to his body.

 

It turned out that Akashi’s plan was a simple shop, a flower shop by the calm market place in Kyoto where the cherry blossoms bloomed in spring and the vibrant and picturesque flowers of the old world bloomed. Furihata was enjoying his little shop; he was surrounded with beautiful blooms with Akashi always on his side doing the business part of the shop.

 

“Sei!” Furihata called out and then the red head poked his head out of the small office.

 

“Yes Kouki?” Akashi asked and the boy handed him a bunch of forget-me-nots. Akashi looked at the flowers and smiled. “I love you too.” Akashi replied as he took the flowers and kissed the brunette’s cheek.

 

The door bell rang and Furihata greeted the visitors with a smile. It was a boy looking for a good present for his mother as it was her birthday. Furihata pointed him to a bunch of lilies. ‘The Calla lilies represents beauty and Day lilies represent mothers.” He said and the boy nodded and ordered them. Furihata wrapped it up in a pink mesh and ribbon as it was the mother’s favorite color and handed it to the boy who was very happy with the arrangement.

 

“You really have a knack with flowers.” Akashi remarked and Furihata smiled.

 

“And you have a knack with business, we’re perfect together.” Furihata remarked and Akashi couldn’t agree more.

 

 

The shop was doing well, Kise even dropped by to help with the promotion since he was really happy with Akashi’s gift on his engagement with Aomine; the beautiful flower center pieces on his engagement party.

 

“You didn’t have to do this Kise-kun.” Furihata fuzzed as the camera crew prepared themselves for the photoshoot.

 

“Nonsense. The magazine is raving about your beautiful arrangement.” Kise said and Furihata smiled and thanked him.

 

The flower shop although quaint, became popular thanks to Kise’s initial push but was well loved due to Furihata’s beautiful arrangements. From small bouquets for anniversaries, he was commissioned to do bouquets for big shot weddings and Furihata’s services became in demand.

 

Akashi looked on as his better half and smiled, he knew Kouki would do well but this was way beyond his wildest imagination. Watching Furihata dance with the flowers made him feel giddy like a high school girl with her first crush.

 

He looked back on the days, of the bitter past when he was removed from the Akashi family registry and the Furihata’s accepted him warmly, to this day when they are now better off, and Furihata’s parents receives a monthly stipend from them; he knew he made the right decision and he is not regretting anything about it; he was happy with his Kouki, despite the loss in extravagance the Akashi lifestyle brought.

 

“Can I speak with Seijuurou?” Furihata looked at the stiff looking man in his business suit and Furihata bowed and fetched his partner from the back office.

 

Seijuurou’s face contorted into a frown as he saw the man by the counter but Furihata nudged him. “Don’t burn bridges Sei, you don’t want to regret things you should’ve done but didn’t.” Furihata said and Akashi sighed.

 

“Fine.” Akashi replied and met his father. He bowed as he came face to face with the man of his nightmares.

 

He led him to his small office and Furihata offered them tea before going back to attend to the shop. It was silent for a while before Masaomi cleared his throat.

 

“Please go straight to the point, I do not want to waste time dealing with things I should not be worried about.” Seijuurou said and Masaomi nodded.

 

“I’ve seen enough Seijuurou. Are you happy?” Masaomi asked and Seijuurou raised a brow.

 

“If you’ve seen enough then I assume you can tell that my answer is yes.” Seijuurou replied and Masaomi nodded.

 

“it’s quite unfortunate that you are wasting your talent at such a lowlife place like this one” Masaomi remarked.

 

‘A lowlife place like this one is better than rotting in a corporate jungle.” Seijuurou snorted.

 

The silence came back and Masaomi sighed.

 

“I see now why you liked him; he resembled so much of Shiori.” Masaomi remarked and Seijuurou’s eyes widened. “I deeply apologize for hurting Furihata. I was overwhelmed with emotions that I failed to see what he had done to you as a person. I know I will not be able to erase the bitter past but I would like to move on and stop regretting that I did not apologize soon enough.” Masaomi uttered then placed a purple hyacinth on Seijuuroou’s desk before leaving.

 

Seijuurou looked at the flower for a long time before he shook his head and sighed. He walked out of the office to watch Furihata handing a full bouquet of white roses. “Ms. Siori will love it,  Akashi-sama.” Furihata bowed and Masaomi thanked him before leaving the place.

 

Seijuurou walked up to Furihata and the brunette beamed him a smile. “Don’t regret anything Sei.” He said and handed a purple hyacinth to the red head.

 

\----

 

Furihata loved flowers but he did not expect to wake up lying next to a bunch of myrtles, orange blossoms, stephanotis and peonies. It was a really chaotic arrangement but once Furihata realized the meaning of the flowers, he gasped loudly. And then he saw Akashi looking at him fondly and holding a single red tulip with a smile on his face.

 

“Please tell me I am thinking the right thing!” Furihata choked but Seijuurou’s mouth was sealed. He kissed Furihata’s temple and handed him the tulip. Furuhata accepted it and admired the red tulip only to gasp as something shiny caught his attention.

 

He pried the petals carefully and soon tears fell from his eyes as a silver ring encrusted with imperial zircon and topaz came into view. Akashi took the ring and then inserted it on Furihata’s finger before whispering into his ears “I don’t want to regret not ever marrying you Kouki.”

 

Furihata kissed his lover passionately; cried and then laughed before crying some more because in all that happened to them, he surely had no regrets choosing Akashi; the flowers were just a wonderful touch to their already colorful life.

 

Akashi looked at Furihata and smiled, he may have let go of everything that has to do with being Akashi but he doesn’t regret any of it; he’s never been this happy, and he won’t ever trade it for anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a bit weird but I hope that it was okay ^^
> 
> Flower language (from the internet okay… I know nothing at all)  
>  __  
> Sweetpea - departure  
>  Tea Roses I’ll Always Remember  
> Spider flowers – elope  
> Forget-me-not -  
> Calla lily -beauty  
> Day lily – mother  
> Purple hyacinth – apology  
> White roses – pure love  
> Orange blossoms – married life  
> Myrtle - marriage  
> Stephanotis – marriage  
> Peonies – marriage  
> Red Tulip – true love  
> 


End file.
